ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Brainstorm (Richard 10)
Brainstorm is the Alpha-Omegatrix's DNA sample of a Cerebrocrustacean from Encaphalonus IV. Appearance Brainstorm has a grey crab-like appearance. He has 2 claws on each arm and 6 legs. He can open his skull plates at will to reveal his brain. He speaks with a British accent. Brainstorm wears a blue and black neck brace with the Alpha-Omegatrix symbol on it to help him hold up his head and breathe out of water. In Alpha-Omegaverse Brainstorm has a black loin clothe with a red strip running across it on the bottom of his body. He has a black strip in the center of his head with a red strip in the center of it. He now has 4 legs instead of 6 and each leg has a black strip on its joint .He wears the Simplicitrix symbol on a belt where his neck brace use to be. The hair strips on him are longer and his eyes connect to a large black strip that extends around his forehead. Powers Aside from a heightened intellect, Brainstorm can control electricity and project force fields around himself and others through thought, by opening the exoskeleton plates on his skull. Brainstorm can use his electricity to telekinetically move objects, ranging from trains to even people and create electricity from his pincers without needing to open his skull plates, he can also cause a storm just by thinking of it. He can shoot electricity bolts and make a large electricity blast. Brainstorm is adept at back flips. Brainstorm has the ability to control machinery and such things, Brainstorm is able to control various aspects of his electricity ranging from a pushing, to shocking, to protective coatings. Brainstorm is able to breathe underwater. Brainstorm can make mental calculations. Weaknesses Echo-Echo's sonic blasts give Brainstorm a headache and makes it hard for him to concentrate (suggesting concentration is required for him to use his powers). Brainstorm tends to be egotistical which makes him forget to do simple things. Brainstorm tends to use large, scientific terms that may not be understood by those he's talking to. Brainstorm does not have good movement with his crab legs. Brainstorm's electric blasts can be grounded. A weak spot in the brain, when struck, causes Brainstorm to experience excruciating and unbearable pain. Despite that, his brain is not Brainstorm's greatest weakness. Brainstorm has difficulty opening portable toilet doors because of his pincers. Richard 10 *In The Good, The Bad, & The Bloody, Brainstorm was used in Richard's dream to fight Ultimate Matt. *In The Dominatrix, Brainstorm is used to identify the Klain. He is later used to create a shield around E.V.O.lved Alien. *In Galavanic E.V.O, Brainstorm is accidentally used to fight E.V.O.lved Alien. Selected alien was XLR8. Alpha-Omegaverse *In Relentless, Brainstorm reappears to defeat Darama and his minions, and free Maklar. *Brainstorm is requested by Lauren to be used to get them out of the room in Survival Island. *Brainstorm is used to blend in with Cerebrocrustaceans in What A Crabby Evening Part 1. Appearances Richard 10 *The Good, The Bad, & The Bloody (dream) *The Dominatrix (2x) *Galavanic E.V.O. Alpha-Omegaverse *Relentless (first reappearance) *Survival Island (requested by Lauren) *What A Crabby Evening Part 1 Theme(s) *Einstein vs. Hawking Instrumental Trivia *In ''The Good, The Bad, & The Bloody, ''Brainstorm was used in Richard's dream to fight Ultimate Matt. When Richard wakes up he is Bloodstream. This may have been due to Richard "sleep transforming", making him go alien in the dream, but his hand actually working the Alpha-Omegatrix in reality. *In ''The Dominatrix, ''both times Brainstorm was used, he was used right after Ultimate Wildmutt. Other/See Also Category:Aliens Category:Electric Aliens Category:Richard 10 Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Gray Aliens Category:Cerebrocrustaceans Category:Animal Aliens Category:Arthropod Aliens Category:Enhanced Intelligence Aliens Category:Telekinetic Aliens Category:Clawed Aliens Category:Underwater Breathing Aliens Category:Red-Eyed Aliens